S is for Swapped Gender
by I love Crack Pairings Bitch
Summary: (A multiple drabble pairing series from Genderbent Naruto) (Chapter Eleven: Sakurai wakes up the next morning and spots the book Naruko keeps to score her lovers. (NaruSaku))
1. Bar Fight Anyone? (GaaHina)

Ai's Ama: Here's a Genderbent Story that I wanted to publish :)

I want to publish more another time, but I don't know, maybe *Shrugs and smiles*

Warnings: Major OOCness with some people (Okay, Most -.-")

Pairings In the One shots so far (Said in Non-Genderbent ways): GaaHina, ChouHina, ShinoHina, TemSasu

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names I came up with. I don't even own the idea of genderbender! *Cries in a corner*

* * *

Genderbent Names:

Girls to boys -

Hinata - Hansuke

Ino - Inoichi

Sakura - Sakurai

Tenten - Tarou

Tsunade - Tsubasa

Hanabi - Haru

Temari - Takeshi

Kurenai - Kunai

Konan- Kanon

Karin - Kaito

**...**

Boys to Girls -

Kakashi - Kokori

Sasuke - Saki

Neji - Nejimi

Kiba - Kira

Shino - Shinobu

Chouji - Chou

Shikamaru - Shiki

Naruto - Naruko

Sai - Suzu

Gaara - Gaarako

Kankuro - Kuroki

Kakuzu - Kazuko

Hidan - Hanae

Deidara - Deidei

Sasori - Satomi

Itachi - Itami

Kisame - Kisako

Tobi - Toki

Zetsu - Yuri

Pein - Peinko

Suigetsu - Sumiko

Juugo - Junko

* * *

Warning for the Chapter: Alcoholic Drinking, Violence, Un-Beta'd

* * *

** Bar Fight Anyone? (Gaarako/Hansuke) (Anti-GaaMatsu)**

Hansuke Hyuuga hated bars.

Throughout the years it had been for different reasons, but he never stopped disliking them as usually something, or rather some people, would draw him back.

The latest reason he hated them was because of the fights.

His girlfriend Gaarako would drag him to a bar called Jinchuriki, only going there because her friend Naruko was the co-founder and allowed her to have free alcoholic drinks. She also didn't like bars, but she liked the free hard drinks.

The place was vibrating with life and produced tons of booze.

The problem with tons of booze was obvious.

Drunken people would saunter over, mostly the flirty ones.

They were attracted to Hansuke with their Beer Goggles, men and women alike.

They would usually walk over and grope Hansuke while greeting him.

Now, Gaarako wasn't exactly a jealous person, but there was no denying the satisfaction in her eyes as she punched or smacked them away.

It would be then that the brawling would start.

And Hansuke swore, it seemed like whenever Gaarako got into a fight, chaos would rise all around, chairs smashing with beer bottles and other drinks smashing with fists.

And Gaarako would never get thrown out because security would already have their hands full with the chaos in hand. It was like Gaarako's shield.

However, by the end of the night they would walk out, holding hands no matter what, because that was the only PDA they would show out in front of others outside of friends and family.

...

Tonight However was a little different.

Hansuke was enjoying his fourth Passion Fruit Mojito, Gaarako nursing _her_ fourth glass of Gin.

It was then a sandy blond strode up.

He had dark brown eyes, his body thinner than Hansuke's and a soft face.

He grinned to Gaarako as he leaned against their table.

" Hey. I'm Matsu. I've been seeing you around here and would like it if you would go on a date with me." He winked as Hansuke twitched.

" Please stop."

The Brown-Eyed boy looked to the Pale-Eyed boy beside his other side.

" What?"

" I said, Please stop. That's my girlfriend you're talking to." Hansuke glared to him.

Matsu blinked.

" What? Dude, I've never seen you two touch each other when you both were even very drunk. I assumed you were drinking buddies since you both came and went and talked together. Nothing too serious."

Hansuke twitched.

_Crash! Thump!_

The whole bar stopped and looked to the Sandy blond on the floor, eyes blackened and nose broken as he passed out.

They turned back to eating, drinking and talking as two fists hovered where Matsu's face once was.

Gaarako blinked in surprise. She looked to the other fist beside hers, seeing Hansuke connected to it.

He drew back, looking to the table surface as he pulled the straw out of his drink, tossing it away and swallowing the rest of his drink as he stood, paying tip before grabbing his jacket.

Gaarako stood and Hansuke kissed her cheek as he took her hand.

They strode over the body and out as Gaarako waved to Naruko.

" Gaarako," Hansuke looked to her as they stepped outside to the chilled spring air, " I love you but you should get your kicks at a liquor store. I'll even pay."

Gaarako smiled and nodded, leaning against him as they walked away, never to return for a drink again.

* * *

Read and Review please, and tell me what pairings you might want :)


	2. The End (NaruSaku)

Ai's Ama: Here we are, Chapter 2! Now I know I promised ChouHina, but I was so excited to have a first request that I wanted to post this first :)

Alternate Ending of the End of Naruto.

I hated the end personally, so with this genderbent, I was going to make it the way I kind of wanted.

Warning: Flames will be read to children as scary stories around the fire.

* * *

Added Genderbends-

Moegi - Moe

Udon - Umi

Konohamaru - Konohana

Yamato - Yua

Gai - Gaichi

Kurenai's Daughter (Son?) - Jiro

* * *

**The End (Naruko/Sakurai) (Other Pairings InoShika, GaaHina, TenLee)**

Naruko Uzumaki-Haruno stood at the window of her village, looking out as it was early afternoon.

Draped on her shoulders was a white robe with flames at the bottom and 'Hokage' in Kanji on the spine.

Out of the Ponytails was her hair, falling to her bottom as her old headband rested on her forehead, littered with small scratches but the leaf emblem staying neat.

The door opened and she heard a squeal.

" Okaa-San!" A three year old shot over, hugging her leg as she grinned and picked them up.

It was a girl with pink hair put in cute blue pigtails and blue eyes and pale skin, wearing a Sky blue dress with a pink undershirt.

" Natsuko!" She kissed the girl as a pink-haired male with green eyes came inside with a grin.

" Hey. She wanted to visit you because she was getting bored of the white walls of the hospital. I was getting a little tired of it myself." Sakurai chuckled as Naruko walked over to him, them sharing a kiss as Natsuko made a face, making them laugh at her.

" So there's a Kage meeting today?" Sakurai questioned as he took his daughter.

Naruko nodded as there was a knock on the door. They looked over, confused.

" Come in."

The door opened and Moe and Umi ran in.

" Lady Hokage!" Moe shouted as they stopped before her.

" What's wrong?" Naruko asked, guard raising as Umi pointed outside to the Hokage monument.

Their eyes widened as they looked at the monument.

" KATASHI!?" Sakurai shouted with a tick mark as Naruko laughed, seeing the Hokage monument painted with the face of their nine year old blond son, who was putting the finishing touches on the monument.

" That's wonderful!" Naruko suppressed more of her laughter as Sakurai gave her a look.

" But the Kage's should be here soon!" He pouted.

" Then they have something to laugh at." Naruko beamed, making Sakurai pause, mouth twitching as Natsuko was giggling.

" I guess... But we're still cleaning that up." He demanded and she folded her arms but still smiled as she nodded, going and opening the window as the two jumped out.

-.-.-.-

As they went through the village they passed the Yamanaka flower shop, owned by Inoichi and his children Shikami and Inoki.

Inoichi had become ANBU through the years and now was the leader in the department of torture and Interrogation; he married Shika 12 years ago and they had a twelve year old daughter named Shikami and a ten year old son named Inoki.

Sakurai flipped Inoichi off as they shot past, Inoichi doing the same.

They patched up their friendship, but they still couldn't get out of the habit of making rude gestures as they smirked, shooting past the BBQ shop where Chou and Shika sat, Chou supporting her fourth child.

Shika was still the Clan head to the Nara, despite holding the Yamanaka name as Chou was also clan head, married to a man within the clan as they waved to Naruko, Naruko waving back with a beam.

-.-.-.-

They zoomed past the Inuzuka and Aubrame compounds, which were ruled from Kira and Shinobu, who were meeting with their old sensei Kunai.

Shinobu had married a man from outside the Village who actually accepted her, bugs and all, and they had three children, all bug wielders.

Kira Inuzuka married within the clan and had triplets she was quite proud of, as old Aki was by her side, the old dog still having some kick in her.

Kunai had retired with Kokori, Yua and Gaichi, raising his son Jiro, but the old Team Eight was reuniting to receive their old comrade Hansuke Hyuuga, who has left 14 years ago and became a Suna nin 13 years ago with the marriage to their leader Gaarako, along with the birth of their four children.

Speaking of the Hyuuga, Hansuke's brother, Haru, took the reins and demolished the curse seal with the influence of his brother, making a new seal to make sure that the Byakugan didn't get into the wrong hands, though it didn't cause pain and was put to the back of their necks.

With that the Branch and Main family was demolished and they became more of a family.

The Uzumaki-Haruno family gave a wave as Kira waved, still as energetic as she was fifteen years ago, Shinobu and Kunai giving a nod.

-.-.-.-

They zoomed past the Weapons shop which was run by Tarou in his spare time of training and being a sensei along with his wife and mother of his child, Tai Lee, who was probably running 220 laps around Konoha with ease while her team was just tried to catch up.

-.-.-.-

With that they zoomed past the Shinobi school which was run by the headmaster, Sakurai and Naruko's first sensei Irumi.

Natsuko waved as Irumi looked out, making the older woman smile and wave with a chuckle as Naruko gave her a thumbs up, Sakurai smiling to her.

They then passed the Uchiha Compound.

Suki was still traveling the world with her husband Kaito and their son and daughter, who also support the Sharingan.

Naruko hummed as she sent good thoughts to the woman she thought of as a sister.

Sakurai merely looked to his wife, smiling slightly before they got to the monument.

" Katashi Uzumaki-Haruno! Get your ass down here!" Sakurai shouted as his son jolted, dropping his can of paint, which fell on him as Tsubasa and Konohana burst into laughter.

" Oji-San! Konohana!" Naruko beamed, ignoring her now completely red painted husband, for fear of laughing hard in his face as Natsuko was already doing so, covered as well as Katashi stared in horror.

" At least red's a good color on you!" Tsubasa roared with laughter as Naruko could help but bury her face in her sleeve as Sakurai shot up and grabbed their son.

" Clean this mess up before the Kage's get here or I'm going to make sure you don't leave the hospital for a week!" Sakurai booted him up as Naruko followed to help him, grinning.

" Don't worry Katashi, he would never get that far with me around." She winked to her son, grinning to him as he beamed back.

Soon it was cleaned up, and a washed off Sakurai and Natsuki showed up.

" Good." Sakurai nodded as Naruko shook her head, kissing her husband's cheek as they joined hands.

Naruko Uzumaki-Haruno looked out to her Village from the top of the Hokage Monument with her family, in the mid-afternoon sun.

There was still work to be done.

* * *

Read and Review, Maybe request :3


	3. Sparring Partners and Flowers (ChouHina)

Ai's Ama: Here we are, the third installment, ChouHina! :D

Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I owned Hinata though. Then she wouldn't be so hung up on Naruto and would instead want to lead her clan like she should.

* * *

More Added Genderbends-

Rock Lee- Tai Lee

Asuma Sarutobi - Asuna Sarutobi

Chouza Akimichi - Chouko Akimichi

Ko Hyuuga - Koharu Hyuuga

Hayate Gekko - Hanae Gekko

Dosu Kinuta - Suzu Kinuta

**-.-.-.-** Means Timeskip

_Italics_ mean the start and finish of battle

* * *

**Sparring Partners and Flowers ****(ChouHina)**

Chou Akimichi lay under the pastel blue sky in her green and yellow kimono, bag of chips at her side as she snacked on the tasty morsels.

No one would ever suspect the frustration brewing in her mind if not for the bag being gone in a matter of minutes and her pulling out another one.

Why did her teammates always treat her like a baby? She was as skilled as they were!

Well now she doubted that because they babied her too much, she may just be weaker now.

At the thought she slammed her bandaged fist into the ground, her teeth clenched together.

" I'll get stronger, just you wait..." She growled.

" Ch-Chou-Chan..." Said a meek voice.

The Plump 12 year old looked to the taller and lanky Hyuuga Heir, Hansuke, wondering how long he was there.

Seemingly reading her thoughts, he blushed.

" A-Ano... Your teammates were looking for you and asked for me to help... I-I just heard what you said a-and I wanted to ask... will you be my sparring partner? I w-want to get stronger too." His voice may have stuttered but it was full of conviction.

Chou looked into his light lavender eyes with her shocked ash black eyes.

Seeing he was serious she stood and nodded, bag clenched in her hand.

" Alright."

He nodded and they walked to the training grounds, to either side.

_In a flash she pulled out her kunai as Hansuke fell into gentle fist stance._

They lashed forward, Hansuke trying to gentlefist her arms as she kept pushing them away, trying to slash him with her kunai and only managing to give a small tear in his tan jacket.

With that he slammed his open palms into her chest, sending her flying a few feet back and onto her back hard, gravity never her friend in all her years, knowing now this was a serious spar from the ache in her chest as Hansuke was a deep red for touching her there.

" Don't be shy Hansuke you may have to do that to a girl." Chou answered as she whipped out five more kunai, throwing it at him as he pulled out a kunai in a flash, deflecting them before running to her without chakra, letting her get up as she pushed his arms away, using her knee to kick him in the stomach, the power in it making him force down the bile as he crashed into a tree.

_He pushed himself away and smirked as he flashed over to her..._

**-.-.-.-.-**

Three hours later they were collapsed on the ground.

Chou was covered in bruises and scrapes, both arms closed of chakra as blood flowed from a few places a kunai graced while Hansuke supported a crushed foot and hand as he was covered in large bruises and a few scars as they both grinned.

" We really pushed ourselves... I haven't had a fight like that in a while..."

Hansuke nodded with a grin as they together limped to the hospital.

That was the beginning of their friendship.

**-.-.-.-.-**

About five months after the start of their solid training and they flourished by pushing themselves hard. With the help of the Third Hokage they were given help by Kunai Yuhi to help them with their tolerance to genjutsu and how to use it, making it so Chou could put someone in a genjutsu with a few words and a crunch of a chip while Hansuke could put them in a genjutsu by hitting two chakra points on the head or neck, also getting the help of Asuna Sarutobi, who helped them create chakra blades of their own with the help of Gaichi and Tai Lee to help them both with their speed, even training secretly with Chou's mother Chouko Akimichi and Hansuke's bodyguard from his childhood, Koharu Hyuuga.

It was now time for the Chunin Exams Preliminaries as the first was Kira Inuzuka against Naruko Uzumaki.

As they fought, Chou and Hansuke watched side by side, seeing all the flaws inside the fight but still cheering them on until Naruko won.

Hansuke went with salve, offering it to Kira as Kira sat up slightly with Aki by her side, wincing slightly from injury and stomach turning from the gas bombs she hit in Naruko's Kunai pouch.

" Hansuke..." He looked up to his feral teammate, " If you go against Gaarako or Nejimi, forfeit."

Hansuke nodded softly as his teammate was carried out.

However he was not going to back out whomever it was. He trained so much he wasn't going to chicken out then.

Speak of the devil, the names on the screen started to roll again, till these names were displayed:

_Hansuke Hyuuga vs. Nejimi Hyuuga _

Hansuke stood straight and looked to his cousin.

She betrayed no emotions on her face as she walked down.

Her long hair was waist length as it was tied down at the end so it didn't fly everywhere, her tan high collared shirt taught across her stomach and already developing chest as it was paired with dark brown shorts that ended at her knees, semi loose for easy movement with bandages wrapped on her arms as she stood across from him, surveying him.

He surely did change since she last deemed to take notice.

He lost his tan jacket and wore a midnight blue long-sleeved shirt instead that loosely hung on his figure, still hiding something, but it wasn't something that swallowed him anymore, His pants went to his ankles and were also loose for maximum movement as his hair was neatly shaggy, out of his eyes.

The Proctor, Hanae Gekko, stood to the side as everyone watched.

She raised her hand before making a quick cutting motion.

_" Let the battle begin!"_

Before anything happened, Nejimi spoke.

" Forefeit Hansuke. No good will come to you in this match."

He shook his head and she launched into this speech about the main branch being scum and how Hansuke was no better, if not worse.

" You are too soft-hearted. You were never meant to be a ninja."

Chou was shoveling chips down before hearing that, making her bristle.

Before anyone could say anything she swallowed hard and threw the bag down, leaning on the bar.

" Shut up Nejimi! Hansuke," He looked to her, " You can do this! Prove her wrong, like I know you can!"

She threw her fist in the air as everyone stared at her in shock.

Hansuke merely grinned and looked to Nejimi, sliding into stance.

She did as well before Hansuke lashed forward with a speed few knew he had, slamming his fingers into specific chakra points before Nejimi shoved him back, slamming her palms into different places to disable his arms, only to hit something harder than anticipated.

He grinned wider and both hands lashed out, smacking specific points on her head.

The next thing she knew his foot came up and kicked her square in the head, sending her back a few feet.

Then he made a clone jutsu, thee o him popping up and attacking her points when she stood.

She felt all of her important moving chakra points being blocked in a matter of moments and she fell to the ground, passing out when he hit the back of her head.

_Little did she know, he didn't do anything of the sort, having instead put her in a genjutsu as he was declared as the winner._

Hansuke walked up and Chou hugged him tightly.

" That was so awesome! You showed her, we are so going to make Chunin!"

She bounced as everyone had their eyes on them.

Something told them that this wasn't the extent of Hansuke's power, and Chou was obviously in on it.

Inoichi and Shika watched with small frowns before Chou was called up later on to fight.

_Suzu Kinuta vs. Chou Akimichi_

Chou looked to her opponent, knowing what she had to do from what she heard.

She went down with her bag of chips, hoping she could do this in time, and that she could surprise the sound user with her own use of sound.

" You can do this Chou." Hansuke murmured as she looked to him.

" You can do this Little Sis!" Inoichi hooted as Shika said nothing but offered silent encouragement as Chou twisted into rage.

" That's it Inoichi, when this match is over I'm coming after you!"

He laughed as Hanae stood to the side.

Hanae raised up her hand.

_" Begin."_

Chou murmured a few words as Suzu looked over her to gouge what she had.

But before she realized what kind of danger she was in, Chou munched on her chip.

Suzu heard it and froze as she was caught in a genjutsu.

Chou knew the woman was already competent, so she popped into a large ball from the Multi-size technique.

" Nikudan Sensha!" She rolled forward and destroyed Suzu in a mere roll.

A shaken Hanae stood to the side as she called Chou the winner.

Chou, almost unaware she killed someone, ran up to Hasuke, who hugged her and swirled her around.

That was the beginning of their vicious careers as ninja's.

**-.-.-.-**

_After the Saki retrieval mission..._

Hansuke visited the Hospital where Chou was being released.

The others had to take more time to recover as he held flowers which were for all.

He went to Kira and Aki's room first, giving them four Alstromeria Flowers.

" Thanks Hansuke. Seems like I'm getting beaten to a pulp a lot more often." She murmured.

Hansuke frowned but nodded.

" I'm glad Kuroki was there or you would have died..." He murmured. " I'm sorry I wasn't there."

" No, I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to see me like that. Kuroki's going to hold that over my head for freaking ever." She sweat dropped as Aki yipped.

Hansuke smiled and nodded, giving her a friendly if not brotherly kiss on her forehead.

" Get well soon." He murmured, Kira chuckling and nodding in response.

Next he went to Nejimi's room.

She was also one of those most hurt, but she defeated her opponent by herself as he walked in with Iris' for her.

He set them in a vase beside her bed as she slept.

He wrote a get well card and that he was sorry, before setting it on her nightstand before leaving, next going to Naruko's room.

As he stepped in he found his pulse wasn't beating as fast anymore and as he looked upon her bandaged form still breathing he could only smile as she looked to him.

" Hey Hansuke-kun!"

" I see you're feeling better." He answered softly as she nodded.

He set Hydrangea flowers beside her bed.

" What are those for?" She tilted her head.

" Oh... It's to say get well and I admire you for your perseverance."

She grinned, " Thanks!" She then got serious, " But you're not here for me, are you?"

" Why else would I be here?" He asked, confused.

" I don't mean here baka." She joked, leaning on her propped up knees, " I mean in the hospital."

He blushed.

" I-I..."

She laughed, " Come on Hansuke. You've grown closer to her, even I can see it. I just hope that Inoichi doesn't lose his temper over this, you know how he is."

Hansuke sweat dropped and nodded.

" Now go on." She shooed him out as he blushed and looked to the shared room of the Nara and Akimichi.

He swallowed hard and trudged forward, grasping a hold of the doorknob, pausing as his pulse started to thrum delightedly.

He then opened the door as calmly as he could, looking in to see Cho sitting on the bed with Shika, talking to her about something before turning their direction to the boy in the doorway.

" Oh, Hansuke, we were just talking about you." Chou smiled with a small pink graze on her cheeks as Shika waved, Hansuke putting Gladiolus Flowers in Shika's vase.

" Thanks." Shika looked to them before Hansuke's remaining flowers, the Sunflowers, " Who're they for? Naruko?"

Chou stood from the bed and went to grab her things to check out, not looking at Hansuke.

" No. Actually I had already given Naruko her flowers. These are for Chou."

Chou froze and looked over to meet with the Hyuuga's eyes as he gave her them.

She blushed and took them as Hansuke took her things.

" Let's go, Shall we?" They smiled and walked out as Shika rolled her eyes.

" And Chou, I was meaning to ask you something..." He started as they walked to the entrance, but Chou only held his hand.

" I already know." She smiled.

And that was the beginning of them.

* * *

Ai's Ama:

Alstromeria - Aspiring

Iris - Inspiration

Hydrangea - Perseverance

Gladiolus - Strength of Character

Sunflower - Adoration

-.-.-.-

Call it corny but I really liked that one, even if you didn't.

So read, Review and Request if you want :)

No flames please...


	4. Feelings of Weakness (NaruSaku)

Ai's Ama: I got another request for Naruko and Sakurai. Since they are not canon and I love them, I will do them again :)

Note: This is after Naruko gets back from her two year training with Jiji (GB Jiraiya, may change the name later).

Like this is her first mission or second.

* * *

**More Genderbent Characters- **

Jiraiya - Jiji (May change)

Orochimaru - Orochika

* * *

**Feelings of Weakness (Sakurai/Naruko)**

Sakurai walked beside Naruko as they were heading to Suna to give provisions from the Leaf Village, Civilians driving carts beside them, their other teammates Kuroki and Kira were on the other side of the line of carts, Kuroki there to oversee everything going smoothly as per Gaarako's instructions.

It was a three day journey to Suna and they were at the start as Naruko danced around, thinking aloud what she was going to do when they were in Suna.

" First, I'm going to visit Gaarako and see if there's a ramen shop, and if there's no ramen shop, tell Gaarako she should get one, Then go to the training grounds and see if the rumors are true about-"

Sakurai tuned her out, he himself thinking about what he was going to do there and about all the sand which will go _everywhere._ He learned his lesson from the last time he visited Suna.

He shook his head, looking around for any signs of followers or anything unusual.

Trees were thinning out as they got closer to the border from their steady pace, they would have to stop soon for camp as the sun was falling down to the evening.

He sighed before tuning back in, only not to hear Naruko, because there seemed to be a lack of such girl.

His head jerked to where she used to be.

He looked to the top and bottom of the carriage before calling to Kira.

" Hey Kira, is Naruko with you?"

" No... Why, where is she?" Kira called over the carriages.

Sakurai stopped before the carriages all came to a halt, the horses neighing in terror as the civilians called for them to calm down, having not seen a thing as Sakurai looked to the tree line.

" Naruko?"

" _SAKURAI!_" He heard Kira scream.

He shot over the carriages to see Kuroki knocked out, the crown of her head out to show tussled brown hair as she was tied in what looked to be spider's silk.

Kira, however was still awake as her and her dog Aki were wrapped in the webs, being quickly dragged away by the strong tether of silk.

Sakurai looked to the civilians.

" Protect your carts and wake up Kuroki!"

He didn't even give them the time to respond or nod, going after Kira.

What he came upon was horrifying.

It was a mutated half spider/human, a woman by the looks of it as she bundled up Aki and Kira more, the tattered headband on her arm slashed, signaling that she was a missing nin, most likely caught in a jutsu gone wrong.

" Hey!" He shouted, whipping out a kunai.

The mutant's head lifted and eight ruby eyes stared at him so clearly he could see himself in them as her pinchers clicked together.

He flinched slightly. He hated spiders.

He looked around in a flash to analyze the situation and possible danger, noticing with chilled blood that anyone that was captured, was sucked out of life and burst from the cocoon, ashen grey and nothing but bags of bones with hair and teeth, even some were void of eyes.

He flashed forward, past the spider and Kira, narrowly missing the web and punching the wall, making it split and debris fly, warding the spider mutant off long enough to arc his arm in a chakra powered swing and slice Kira and Aki free.

They landed of the ground safely on their feet and jumped back a few yards as Kira looked up to him.

" Where's Naruko?" Sakurai shouted to them as he landed a ways away from the rubble and the furious female mutant whom was waiting for him to move, if not seize him being off guard.

" Over there!" Kira shouted, pointing to where in the rubble lay a webbed bundle with a familiar golden-haired head popped out, on her temple a streak of blood where she was knocked unconscious for a time from the falling rubble.

He felt a strong pang of regret for not thinking of a better plan to keep them all safe before narrowly dodging a spider leg, getting a huge scar on his shoulder before he shot for Naruko.

'_I have to protect her_.' He thought desperately before landing by her.

" Go check if the carts and Kuroki are safe!" He shouted to Kira as he maneuvered himself to the blond, slashing her bindings and starting to pull the blond out.

" Naru-" A small but forceful web collided into him, pinning him to a tree.

He struggled but it was no use, the web ensnaring him.

The spider Woman looked to Naruko, deeming her unconscious as she looked to Sakurai, clicking her pinchers at the sight of the blood from the wound she caused before prowling forward, taking her sweet time as her eyes glinted with murderous intent.

'_This... This is the End..._' Sakurai thought as tears threatened to well up as he caught a last glance at the unconscious girl before the spider woman filled his vision.

'_I didn't even... Get to say goodbye to Naruko... Naruko... Saki... Kokori-Sensei... I'm sorry... I couldn't even protect Naruko-_'

"_RASENGAN_!"

The spider only stopped for a second before something burst through her chest.

A callused, tan hand.

Sakurai was blood splattered as he stared with wide jade eyes as Naruko stood on the spider's back, pulling her hand away and kicking the dead mutant to the side in a force.

She then walked over to Sakurai and cut his bindings, hacking them away.

" Sakurai-kun, are you hurt?"

Her eyes gravitated to the still bleeding scar on his shoulder and reached over before Sakurai caught her hand.

" I'm fine, really." He murmured, " It's just a scratch. Nothing I can't heal."

Naruko looked to him hesitantly with her sea blue eyes before nodding.

" Okay... Let's get to Suna then."

He nodded and followed her, watching her black and orange-clad back as her usual high blond ponytails had gone loose to low ponytails, as if once again signalling her maturity since the last time he saw her.

His heart sunk as everything hit him at once.

The one time he tried to protect Naruko and he failed.

She had to save him. Again.

She was leaving him farther in the dust as she grew.

It was wonderful, but he wanted to have her back.

Why? Why couldn't he be stronger for her?

**-.-.-.-.-**

The more Sakurai thought about it, the more depressed he became.

_What if he never got strong enough? _

_What if her never caught up in any way?_

It was plausible... even if he didn't want to think like that.

He held his head in his hands, sitting on his bed in a loose red T-Shirt and black-white shorts.

He didn't sleep much the past two nights, now in Suna as he barely ate anything.

He could tell by Naruko's looks that she was getting more and more concerned.

' _Something Saki never was for me..._' He thought bitterly.

It was then he was knocked from his thoughts from a knock at the door, the door soon opening without any invitation as Naruko popped her head in, looking to him.

" Sakurai-kun, we need to talk." Naruto appeared fully in, wearing her orange pants, but gone was her jacket to a black tank top, hair out and flowing around her to her elbows as she crossed her arms across her average bust.

" What's there to talk about Naruko?"

He fell back on his bed with a sigh.

" About how you're acting lately. Don't deny anything, I'm not as stupid as you think."

He covered his eyes with his arm before peeking below it.

" What of it?"

" What's bothering you?" She took a few steps forward but he made no movement.

" Absolutely nothing."

" That's not true and you know it. Is it because of that spider thing we fought? Did she do something to you?" She unfolded her arms, concerned.

" No Naruko! It's you and me! Why is it that you're so much stronger than me? Sure, you trained with a Sannin, but I did too, so don't say that I wasn't trying!" He sat up again, glaring at her.

" ... I wasn't going to." She answered.

" Then what? Am I always going to be behind you and Saki?" He nearly snapped back.

She was silent for a bit. It made him rethink his words a little but the damage was already done.

However, Naruko merely smiled.

" I can't believe you, baka."

Sakurai almost felt as if he was hit by a bolt of electricity.

' _How am I the idiot?!_'

He was about to retort, but Naruko continued.

"You think you aren't strong. That's not true at all. You pack more of a punch than I do, you tore up the ground in our training with Kokori-Sensei!

You're also the most intelligent one of the group! I mean how stupid was Suki to go to Orochika? Really stupid, Despite all the warning signs!

You are the one that makes the right decisions Sakurai.

You're strong, you just couldn't see it.

And with this strength we're going to become the best Shinobi ever and get Suki back, Dattebayo!"

He stared at her in slight shock before his eyes misted over slightly and he smiled, feeling like someone just punched him right in the heart... but in a good way.

" So how about we get something to eat?" She grinned to him.

He smirked and stood, walking past.

" You better get dressed first, but it's a date."

Her eyes snapped wide and she blushed before nodding rapidly and running out of the room.

" Hai!"

* * *

**Ai's Ama:** To ObeliskX, I am a terrible person, but I have finally posted it.

I hope you like it.

Read and Review everyone! :3


	5. Stop Peeping! (RTN SakuLee)

**Ai's Ama:** I was requested this from my friend.

She asked for Genderbent RTN SakuLee.

I thought that would be interesting, so I'm giving it a whirl along with other RTN pairings. :)

* * *

**Other Genderbent Names:**

Menma - Minako

* * *

**Stop Peeking! (RTN!SakuLee Side Pairings: RTN!MenTen, RTN!KibaHina) **

16 year old Sakurai got home from his latest mission with Minako and Kira.

He was only dropping off his stuff before going to the Hot Springs with the two and their boyfriends.

He ran a hair through his hair as he blushed.

What if Tai Lee was there?

Lee-Chan usually was there whenever he was and _always_ peeked on him!

Well now he had a plan!

He nodded vigorously and grabbed his stuff as he ran out, past Saki whom was stringing along more boys, flower in her hair as she looked to him and flashed a charming smile.

He only rolled his eyes.

" Seeing you at training tomorrow Saki-San!"

She nodded as he waved and disappeared, going to the bathhouse to find the group, swallowing when he sees _she_ was there.

Her shiny black hair fell down to her upper back, her smile almost wicked when she saw him, her dark eyes smiling as the green jumpsuit she always wore seemed to be a lot more... _showy_ now.

Not that he was looking!

" Ready to go Sakurai?" Tarou asked as he stepped away from Minako, Hansuke already disappearing inside as Sakurai nodded, Kira prowling to the girl's bath.

" Hai!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

The boys soaked in the Onsen, Sakurai leaning his head back before looking to his two male companions, whom were soaking.

He then put his hands together and created a clone as Hansuke looked to the now two pink-haired men.

" You aren't very smart are you Sakurai?" He pulled his lips in a kind of sneer as Sakurai blushed.

" Shut up! I just want her to stop staring!"

" It won't work." Tarou murmured without moving his head from it's closed-eyed stare to the ceiling.

Sakurai merely pouted as he climbed out, leaving his clone there as he walked to the edge of the bath where the girls were, climbing up before finally peeking over the edge to the girl's bath right at the same time Tai Lee did.

Her eyes widened as he merely gave her a flat look.

" Stop."

She fell back, almost about to hit the rocks before he took her hand, pulling her back up as he blushed.

" No. If you're getting hurt it's because of me."

Her eyes widened in fear as his other hand reached over and grabbed the back of her neck, kissing her.

He soon pulled away.

" If you want to stare at me, get my permission."

Both boys behind him nearly face palmed as Tai Lee blushed darkly, kind of appalled yet into this at the same time.

" Got it?"

Before the girl could protest, there was a sound of something flying through the air, Sakurai soon finding himself on his back with a bruised forehead as Tai Lee was tugged down.

" Pervert!" He heard Minako huff as he looked to the side of him to see a bathing bucket by his side.

" Your girl has better fucking aim than you." Hansuke snorted at Takeshi as he sweat dropped.

Meanwhile Sakurai was blushing as he guessed he would just try again in talking to her.

After all... he wasn't one for dating peepers.

* * *

**Ai's Ama: **To make this clear, no he is not dating her, but he's thinking about it.

And excuse me if you don't like it, I'm half asleep right now and may delete this later.

Read, Review and Request!


	6. Not Over (NaruSaku, One-Sided SasuSaku)

**Ai's Ama****:** Another chapter for ObeliskX, I hope you like this one :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, changes would be made.

Serious ones.

* * *

**Not Over (NaruSaku with One-Sided SasuSaku, along with minor mentioned pairings)**

Suki Uchiha sat at her desk in class, running a hand through her long spiked hair as she looked around the classroom, from the chubby, curvy Akimichi sharing her breakfast with the lanky, muscled Hyuuga to the Green suited Tai Lee with her weapons-obsessed Tarou, her coal black eyes landing to Inoichi Yamanaka and Kira Inuzuka as they drew whatever they wanted on the board, as the teacher would be late, like always.

She pulled out her first period textbook, opening it to get to a certain page to relay notes when the door to class opened with a _snap_.

A pink-haired male stepping in, Suki slowing her turning of pages to look over him, just like she did every other day, her face like stone but her eyes gaining a small spark.

Wearing the School's covering black boys uniform made his features of striking cotton pink and eyes of jade green just that more striking, his skin pale, but more of peach than paste, his form thin and formed from his boxing classes as he strode to her desk.

Her eyes snapped down to her book, pretending to be disinterested as he pulled out the chair of the desk before her, his assigned seat as he plopped down, turning to her.

" Good Morning Suki-Chan." He smiled to her.

She dragged her eyes up from her book to meet his eyes, " Good morning Sakurai." She murmured back, eyes gluing back to the pages as she was flipping listlessly through her text book until the right page, opening up her notebook, making sure not to show him the beginning page which was covered in hearts for him - She was a girl dammit, she wasn't as much of an Ice Queen as everyone said- as she flipped to a blank page she saved for notes.

She noticed him shift a little and looked up, eyes meeting back to his before looking back at the book from the intensity in those jade eyes.

" What?" She asked, voice a tinge cold.

" I asked you if you were going to prom with anyone in particular." He answered.

Her head snapped up, shock spread across her face, mouth slightly agape and eyes slightly widened before he slid her the flyer telling about the prom that weekend.

Her eyes skimmed it for time and place before looking up to him.

Was Sakurai asking her out?

The mere thought made her face tinge with pink as her hopes and spirits soared.

Maybe Sakurai actually liked her. Maybe he never really looked at her just because she was behind him. Maybe-

'_ Oh Kami his face his turning the color of his hair. His lips are moving to ask me- Wait... Naruko?_' Her heart stopped as she stared at him.

" What?" She asked again.

Sakurai gave her a slightly disgruntled look.

" I said I was asking whom you were going with because Naruko wanted us to go on a double prom date."

She blinked as she processed the information with some difficulty as her body froze.

" You... are going with Naruko?" She managed. '_That ditz?!_' Her eyes hardened as said blond stepped into the classroom.

Unlike Suki, the blond brightened up the place and her smile came with ease, Naruko a quirky girl that everyone loved to be friends with as her sunshine blond hair was up in pigtails as she walked over.

" Hey guys!" The blond called as she walked over, Sakurai turning to her with a big smile as Suki scowled in her seat, cheeks lightly pink now from embarrassment as her eyes shot holes in the blond.

" Good Morning Naruko." Sakurai was smiling so widely and so genuinely that Suki actually wondered what could be used to whack it off her crush's face, Naruko plopping beside Sakurai in the seat assigned to Cho Akimichi, as Naruko's seat was at the front of the class, to talk to them.

" So, did you ask her?" She looked to Sakurai, talking as if the Raven-haired girl wasn't even in the room.

" Just did, she hasn't given me a clear answer." Sakurai answered, sea blue and jade green eyes falling upon the form of the coal-eyed girl.

Her scowl was still fixed upon her lips and Naruko smirked a bit as she misinterpreted it.

" What? Are you pissed because I got a date before you?" Her eyes glinted in triumph, almost as if she wasn't talking to the most sought after girl in school, excluding a few boys that liked others.

" Shut up ditz." She snapped at the blond, whom merely laughed as the bell rang for class, everyone slowly gravitating to their seats, Suki glaring at the blond head in the seat before Sakurai's, both of them talking quietly as if it was a conversation for just them two.

'_ This isn't over yet Naruko. Not yet_.'

* * *

**Ai's Ama:** Hope you enjoyed that, Read and review! :3


	7. Nevermind (Continuation of Not Over)

**Ai's Ama: **Obelisk asked for a sequel to it, so I decided to give it a whirl, hope you guys like it...

**Disclaimer**: I do not Naruto.

If I did, I would make Hinata her own person, not dependent on Naruto, same for Sakura on Sasuke.

* * *

**Not Over... Nevermind (NaruSaku, One-sided SasuSaku, One-Sided SasuKari, Minor mentioned pairings)**

Suki stared at herself in the mirror at the night of prom, with one thought on her mind: '_This isn't over Naruko._'

The mirror was floor-length and carved straight as Suki stared at herself in the mirror, judging herself.

Her spiked hair was down, spiking out down her back as her lips were a Primrose color.

Her older sister Itami insisted she did not wear black because ' It isn't like you're going to a funeral', so Suki wore a navy blue wrap dress, sleeveless and exposing her milky white shoulders as it ended above her knees, Four-inch High heels of navy blue on her feet and silver studs in her ears as she turned and looked at herself, tilting her head a few times before there was a knock on the door.

Suki sighed and walked over, opening the door to show her date, Kaito.

He wore a dark purple tux with a black vest and white dress shirt under with black pants and a purple tie.

Naruko was beside him as she wore a ankle-length black dress with orange swirls the size of dinner plates scattered all over with a slit that went to her knees, spagetthi straps holding the dress up, hair brushed down as her lips were a light pink, light orange as her eye shadow made her beautiful eyes pop.

Suki's breath was caught by the male beside the blond and red-haired male though.

His hair tied back with bangs framing his delicate face, the darkness of the suit he wore making his hair seem brighter and his eyes seem more vibrant as he smiled.

She sighed and swayed a bit as Sakurai jerked his head for her to come out.

She walked out as her trance was shattered by a blushing and smiling Kaito nudging her, offering his arm to her.

She gave him a small look as Sakurai and Naruko led the way together to Naruko's black and Orange car, driving to the auditorium.

It was exactly as Suki had expected, pulsing music with dimmed lights, streamers and balloons.

She scowled, Naruko merely beamed and took her boyfriend by the wrist and launched in head first into the crowd to dance, Suki going to the edge of the auditorium, watching her friend and her crush dance together like there would be no tomorrow, hating every minute.

" So... Do you want to dance?" Kaito looked to her.

" Touch me and you lose a limb." Suki merely answered, sitting down in a chair as Kaito looked to her before grabbing a chair himself as they sat there and watched the dancers.

" ... So why are you here if all you want to do is sit here and watch everyone dance?"

Suki didn't answer, still watching Sakurai and Naruko as they laughed and danced.

Kaito watched her before looking to his cousin and her date, frowning.

" You know he's in love with her and she with him, right? It will never happen for you and him."

" Shut up Kaito. Go join your friends." Suki made a shooing motion with her hands.

Kaito looked to her before standing, striding into the dancers and fearlessly tapping Sakurai on the shoulder.

They exchanged a few words and Naruko excused herself to the punch bowl where Kira and Inoichi were parked together, most likely having spiked it as Kaito gave a few gestures to Suki. Sakurai crossed his arms, looking to her and Kaito, looking a bit concerned before nodding as he walked over, Suki looked up with wide eyes as Kaito arranged the music to be changed to a slower one, Sakurai offering his hand to Suki.

" Would you like to have a dance with me?" Sakurai asked, still traces of concern in his eyes as Suki nodded and took his hand.

He led her to dance as friend-couples danced to the slow song that sang of how this relationship wasn't going to work, no matter how much either one may want it.

He set his hand on her waist and setting his hand over hers as they swayed together, there being a silence.

" Suki..." Her dark eyes flickered to his green eyes.

" Kaito told me that you wanted to dance with me. I agreed before he said you didn't exactly want me for just one song..."

" Don't say it like that, it's irritating." She frowned.

" Well... Suki, I just wanted to say that I used to love you like that... Not just two years ago..." The near eighteen year old stared down to the seventeen year old, " But you never returned the attention. Naruko knew that I loved you, so did most everyone.

She was always there for me, so eventually I found that the most attractive thing about her, and it escalated. I soon found myself really loving her smile and her energetic way of trying to bring me up or doing things with me... She may be a ditz, but she's my ditz Suki. I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you before you got really involved in it, like I did.

We're nearly out of school, it really would be better if I broke that thought off before it continued out."

Suki stared to him before looking down.

" I understand..."

" But we can still be friends Suki." He smiled, " Just like always."

Suki looked down to the ground before looking over to her friend, whom smiled to them her sunny bright smile before looking up to Sakurai and nodding, stepping away when the song was over.

'_Nevermind_.'

* * *

**Ai's Ama: **Hope you guys liked that, I was getting a lot of writer's block for this request 6-6


	8. Dating Simulators (ShinoHina)

**Ai's Ama: **Hello everyone and welcome to the Next Chapter of S is for Switch, hope you enjoy the crackiness of this pairing :3

**Warning: **Dating Simultors, Patheticness, Fluff

_**Dating Sim **_

Options

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

**Dating Simulator (Shinobu/Hansuke) **

Shinobu Aubrame was very unpopular.

It wasn't really her fault, she just gave off an aura that creeped a lot of people out besides her friend Kira Inuzuka, it didn't help that she was very anti-social and didn't wish to go to the places lots of other kids wanted to be.

Still, she liked it that way.

Instead she holed herself into her room, blanket over her head, wrapped around so only her shades and strands of her scruffy brown hair showed, playing her most Favorite Dating Simulator Game out of the _Shinobi_ Series; Shinobi High, set in a high school setting a lot like hers.

There she reigned supreme and played around with her favorite character Hansuke.

As soon as she saw him in the first _Shinobi_ game, the Dandere Ninja, she knew that he was different than all the others.

Sakurai was the Tsundere, Inoichi was almost like a Himedere, Tarou was the Regular boy and Takeshi the rough transfer student.

While it was nice being treated like a Princess by Takeshi and like an equal by Inoichi, she found Tarou very bland, and Sakurai downright violent and kind of annoying with his mixed signals.

It was much simpler with Hansuke. Make him smile and blush and you're in the clear, closer to his heart. Say something improper and he's appalled, which you could patch up with a study session, some kind words or even an offer of lunch.

And Hansuke was not only smart, but he was a track runner! Shinobu couldn't help but favor him most for her values, and think he was the cutest thing ever until later in the game some smutty things happened and then it showed that Hansuke was eager to improve on anything he seemed to be lacking, and Shinobu had a fun time helping him.

She was very anxious for the next installment: Shinobi work and Family, it was said to have the latest technology for you to create a child that looked like a mesh of both the player and the dating sim, Shinobu eager to try it with Hansuke.

She was jolted from her reverie as the phone rang beside her.

She went and picked it up, " Moshi Moshi?"

" Ah, Shinobu, good. I need to ask you a favor." It was Kunai-Sensei, Shinobu's home room teacher to which she was a teacher's assistant.

" What?" She asked, sitting up, blanket falling around her shoulder, pony-tails spiking behind her head.

" I needed to ask if you could take the new students to their needed classes? I'm going to be off work for a little while for family reasons, we're rounding the week my wife Asuna will be having the baby and I want to be around for it.

So please..."

Shinobu nodded, " I'll do it."

" Great, you get extra credit for this!" Kunai tried to amend, knowing Shinobu was not a people person.

" Thank you..." She murmured as she soon hung up and looked back to the screen, at the part where Hansuke was about to give Shinobu his first kiss.

_**Hansuke**__**: **_I-I like you /Shinobu/-Chan... Do you like me?

Shinobu instantly clicked on the Yes, ever since I met you I liked you button, and he flustered happily before leaning in and it showed a shot of Hansuke kissing a faceless girl and Shinobu smiled before saving and exiting to sleep for school.

* * *

Shinobu stood in the office, hood drawn up, hands deep in her pockets, shades glinting slightly in the light, baggy jacket forest green as her brown scruffy hair was tied back again and collar was up.

She scuffed her foot on the ground when the door opened and she turned, breath catching.

' _Am I in Shinobi right now?_' She thought, stunned as she watched Sakurai and Inoichi stride in before...

_Hansuke_.' She thought breathlessly as said male lumbered in, looking to introverted and shy.

Her heart fluttered as he approached her inch by inch.  
" H-Hello. We're new here... I'm Hansuke Hyuuga. A-Are you the girl to show us around?"

And then she fainted.

Dating Simulators could have never prepared for this meeting.

* * *

**Ai's Ama:** To my friend whom requested this, I hope you like it ;-;


	9. Wedding Dress (NaruSaku)

**Ai's Ama: **For NaruSaku fan in Kentucky, whom requested A Narutoverse wedding with Naruko having a modern dress instead of Traditional Japanese. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I would have done a better ending than one that shames the girls and makes Naruto not Naruto.

* * *

Added Genderbend-

Shizune - Shirou

* * *

**Wedding Dress (NaruSaku)**

Naruko stood before a floor-length mirror as she watched with her cerulean blue eyes as her teacher Kokori brushed down her bright blond hair of gold, setting a diadem with a veil attached on her head, the veil transparently covering her face as the back of it went past even her waist-length hair, Naruko's calloused hands smoothing the front of her dress as she wore a strapless silk white dress which pushed up her moderate breasts, the silk flowing to the ground before pooling around her into a train as her top was wrapped with transparent orange fabric which had dark orange sakura blossoms floating to the bottom of the see-through fabric, that being at her waist where it ended, a sash wrapped at the bottom where it dripped to the floor like the skirt.

" You look gorgeous Naruko." Assured Kokori, her sensei wearing a red dress which ended at her knees with an orange belt, it having no straps to match a bit with Naruko's as Suki Uchiha strode in to that. Her hair fell into her face covering her Rinnegan eye as both heterochromed women stood beside Naruko, looking at her in the mirror as she stared to the two most important women in her life, Suki softening a bit at the look on Naruko's face.

" Who knew that the Annoyance would get over his crush on me and finally date you? I almost thought that forehead tap didn't get through to him." Suki said snidely as Naruko snorted a bit before turning fully to her friend and hugging her, Suki making a slightly startled noise before she made a sound of false annoyance and wrapped her arms around her blond friend.

" Ditz..."

" Thank you for being here today Suki. You didn't have to be, and yet..." Naruko started to get choked up.

" Don't ruin your make-up Ditz!" Suki scolded as Kokori shook her head at the two, leaving them alone as she went to check up on her other student.

She was about to enter the room where the groom was but Inoichi stopped the older woman and shook his head as Kokori stopped and listened.

" Hansuke?"

Sakurai was staring to the Hyuuga before him, the taller male blushing and fiddling with his fingers.

" I-I-I l-l-liked Naruko..." Hansuke whispered, in a groomsman tux, the best man being Inoichi.

Sakurai pushed from the dresser he was leaning against and set a hand on the slender shoulders of the other male.

" I know. Everyone knew." Hansuke dyed a fierce red, " What of it?" Sakurai asked his friend inquiringly.

" I-I just want to s-s-say... I'm okay... A-And I'm letting the idea of her loving me go. I-I want to hand you the wedding rings."

Sakurai looked over the younger male before smiling, " Sure Hansuke. Thanks for telling me. Inoichi, Tarou and I have been a little worried."

Hansuke smiled to him as if this confrontation took everything out of him before Sakurai hugged him, pulling away.

" Well, here." Sakurai went to a small box and handed it to Hansuke.

Inside contained the wedding rings, the feminine one having a big circular diamond on a golden band as the male one had a diamond inlaid in silver, Hansuke feeling tears bubble as he smiled and nodded, taking the box as Sakurai walked past him.

The wedding was on top of the Hokage building, which still-Hokage Tsubasa allowed as the chairs were set up with a podium and an isle made of white fabric such as Sakurai saw his mother and father in the crowd, walking to the altar as he looked to Naruko's side, which was filled with more chairs for the multiple friends and all the Konoha 11 which came as her side of the family, Sakurai looking up to the perfect day, the bright blue sky shining upon them as there was a hush as up the staircase to the roof the bridesmaids and groomsmen were filing through in pairs.

Leading ahead of them was Jiro, the flower boy as the four-year old tossed Sakura and Orange blossoms around the isle as Kunai waited in the second row for his son, Jiro going around before climbing into his father's lap as walking down the isle first was Maid of Honor Suki and The best man Inoichi, followed by Hansuke and Gaarako, then Kokori and Shirou, and Tarou and Shika, that being the end of that because they didn't want an endless procession, Gaarako having sand a little above and before Naruko, no one knowing why until she started walking down the isle, the sand dissolving and letting petals softly float down as Sakurai was caught by the beauty of the bride as Tsubasa, the only real father figure she ever had, lead her down the isle, letting the bride go to Sakurai as he went to the other side of the altar, going to conduct the ceremony because he was Hokage and he had the power to do that.

During the vows Hansuke went over and opened the box, Naruko and Sakurai removing the rings as everything else fell away and they looked to each other for one love-filled moment, even their own vows leaving their minds before it came to Sakurai first.

" Naruko... I love you. It took me a long time to say that, but it is how I feel. I know we had complications in the past and I loved other people in the past, but I got through it, like a normal person would. You are not normal." Naruko started to feel a little embarrassed, but in a good way as he took her hands, " You are crazy and you're loud and you're ambitious, determined and out-going. And you love me. I love all these things about you. I love all the good parts of you, and I can deal with the bad. I can deal with when your house is terribly messy whenever I visit, and I can deal with your addiction to ramen." Naruko giggled as Sakurai slipped the ring on her finger, " And I know that some day you will become Hokage. You will achieve all your goals and dreams.

Naruko, will you take me as your husband?"

Naruko nodded rapidly as she reached under her veil and brushed away fat rolling tears as she smiled before taking a few breaths and starting,

" Sakurai... When we were first put on our team you said you disliked me. I felt so sad at that moment, but I knew someday I might try to win your heart. And here we are, getting married!" Her voice raised a pitch as she gestured to emphasize the situation before taking his hands again.

" I love you Sakurai. I love how responsible you are... I love how focused you are on a patient, and I know someday you will become head of the Hospital, even while we're in a time of peace. I love the way you light up when we get treats. And I know this is crazy, but I love your hot temper. It sometimes just makes me want to laugh, even when it's directed at me. Because I know you don't hate me really.

Sakurai, will you take me as your wife?"

Sakurai nodded and put the ring on her as Naruko smiled and Tsubasa announced Sakurai could kiss Naruko as he threw back the veil and kissed her in the light.


	10. Hokage Cloak (Contin of Wedding Dress)

**Ai's Ama**: Another request from NaruSaku fan in Kentucky brought me around to this, Naruko being put as Hokage while pregnant.

They didn't say how much, but I kind of felt a want to have her visible when she is granted Hokageship, so I'm thinking five or six months. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did Naruto wouldn't have missed his inauguration as Hokage because of a stupid torn teddy bear and an unrealistic spike of blue-eyed Himawari's power. He would have been there and he would have been happy.

* * *

Added Genderbend-

Iruka - Izumi

* * *

**Hokage Cloak (Continuation of Wedding Dress)**

Eight months passed since Sakurai and Naruko had been married and it was a very special day for Naruko Haruno as she awoke in bed at an early hour, practically buzzing from her skin in excitement of this day as Tsubasa was giving the Hokage title to her, though Suki, whom had recently arrived the day before and was in one of the guest bedrooms, questioned why he would do such a thing with Naruko being in the state she was then, five months pregnant bordering on the sixth and she was getting some weird cravings.

" She ate ramen covered in ketchup and raw onion chunks for Kami's sake." Suki hissed at Sakurai the past night.

However as Naruko made her way to the kitchen Sakurai sat up, eyes bleary with bags under his eyes from slight deprivation of sleep from busy shifts at the hospital, he couldn't deny that Naruko earned her place and shouldn't have to wait because she was pregnant.

He knew though that he would be checking up on her a lot and that Shirou was not going to allow any stupid decisions to happen in a swing of mood as Sakurai knew he couldn't just roll over and go back to sleep, moving out of bed with his head feeling heavy with his chest light in elation that the day had finally come.

It was Naruko's day to become Hokage.

He walked into the kitchen as his wife had been wearing her hair in high ponies and wearing very large orange shirt that covered her and had the Haruno circle on the back as her front curved with the swell of the baby.

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

" Morning Sakurai." Naruko turned and smiled to him, very bright this morning despite not being a morning person as Sakurai smiled back and smoothed his hand over her belly.

" I don't need this in the morning." Sakurai jolted and blushed, having forgotten the guest they were holding with them as Suki was already up and dressed in a black celebratory kimono with a deep purple obi, the kimono having a slit that went to her thigh in case of emergencies as Sakura absolutely knew that Suki was hiding plenty of things on her person, seeing a kunai in the place of a comb in her hair for one as she moved past them, making some tea for their morning as Sakurai started up his coffee and Naruko merely continued with her cooking, which Suki always looked over before she added something as they soon had a noodle soup before them at the low table, Naruko sitting criss-cross with Sakurai as Suki perfectly balanced on her knees like a clanswoman as they ate, looking like a team again as while there was silence for the early morning it couldn't be denied that all three members of the Old Team Kakashi were very anxious for this day, excited as Naruko vacuumed everything up and went to get dressed.

She wore a long black jacket that went to the middle of her thighs with the edges the brightest of oranges with an orange zipper, a Haruno circle on the arm of her shoulders, orange shorts peeking through the two slits from the hip down of the long jacket as she wore thigh-high socks of black with orange at the very top with heeled black shinobi shoes, the curve of her stomach still obviously showing as she put on her beloved Konoha head band, her cerulean blue eyes sparkling with the diamond on her finger as she slipped on the necklace Tsubasa had given her many years ago as she met with her husband and the woman she thought of as her sister, hugging them as tears welled in her eyes.

" This is actually happening..." Naruko whispered as Sakurai hugged her back.

" Never thought it would happen, mm Ditz?" Suki asked as Naruko looked to her with a pout.

" Well of course I did." She then softened and covered her face as she smiled.

" I just never knew what was going to happen when it came.

And now we're here... I really can't think of a better situation for this." She smiled as she then pulled away from her husband.

" Well what are we waiting for? Let's go wake up Grandpa Tsubasa."

* * *

The whole of Konoha Eleven and the whole of Konoha was there to watch as Tsubasa proclaimed Naruko the Hokage, Sakurai off to the side with Kokori and Suki as Naruko untied her head band and in it's place came the Hokage hat, the symbol she was leader of the village as she had a cloak fashioned a lot like her mother's with 'Sixth Hokage' written on the spine in professional lettering as she slipped it on, turning to the crowd as she felt like her mother had done the same years before and most likely did, the wind picking up a little, making the flames at the bottom of the cloak flutter as she pushed herself up and stood on the railing of the Hokage building, nearly giving Sakurai a heart attack at the thought of her slipping even when she was a ninja as she raised her hands up to the sky, receiving the masses as a boom of cheering swelled up as they cheered her name, it being everything she thought it would be as she waved to everyone, beaming especially brightly to Izumi, the sensei that believed in her all along as she turned and beamed to her team, Sakurai smiling tenderly as he applauded and Suki actually showing some amount of pride for her, mirrored with Kokori as she stepped down as Sakurai strode over.

" So Madam Hokage, what is your first decree?" He teased.

However Naruko merely looked over everyone, " I want the shinobi system changed. I don't want kids being sent out as weapons anymore."

There was silence as they stared to their new Hokage before her stomach growled a bit and she smiled sheepishly.

" Oh, and some pancakes drizzled with chocolate sauce and bananas on top, that would be great."

Sakurai flicked her temple as he smiled. She was still Naruko, and some day soon, she was going to change the world.


	11. The Morning After (NaruSaku)

Author's Note: I've been thinking about it and it seems with how much requests are NaruSaku, I should probably permanently change to that, to genderbent NaruSaku drabbles.

I don't know, what do you guys think?

Anyways this was requested by ObeliskX, for a Freshman!Sakurai and a Player!Naruko

Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**The Morning After (NaruSaku)**

Sunlight streamed through the slightly open orange curtains as Sakurai awoke still feeling a bit spent from the night before with the weight of his late-night lover on top of him, still dozing as he held her in his arms, closing his eyes as he recalled the wild night with Naruko Uzumaki, hands stroking through her blond hair before he realized the sensation on his skin, the feeling of dried sweat on him making him feel not too sexy at the moment as he gently rolled Naruko to her side as he pulled from her, draping an orange and black blanket over her before going to her shower and making it nice and warm, going underneath as he flexed his legs to let the slight jelly feeling go away as he ran his hands over his face, combing his cherry blossom pink hair out of the way, only wanting to wash off the sweat as he recalled him coming to the college he was in now, the Hidden Leaf.

He was the kind of nerd that got the last laugh on those that teased him for his pink hair as he was a finely muscled young man with nursing classes going to be tucked under his belt soon enough, Valedictorian of his high school class.

It was his first week in college when his friend/rival Inoichi suggested they go to a party. He went and met Naruko, the embodiment of a party girl. At first he wanted nothing to do with her, wanting a more refined type of girl, but three more meetings and he was quite convinced that she was smarter than she let on, which he was sure was a good thing as he had given her a chance with this, wondering if maybe they should go and get breakfast after this.

He dressed in his clothes from last night before leaving the bathroom, going to Naruko in bed to wake her and greet her that morning when he saw the chair in the corner of her room. It was a wicker chair on which rested a black and white pillow, but peeking from underneath it was a leather-bound book. Curiosity got the best of him and he went to that first, written in cursive on the front label of the book was 'Boys'. Sakurai felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he opened it.

Name: _Hansuke Hyuuga_

Number of Sex Encounters: _2_

How Quickly he Agreed: _Instantly (Boy has a crush on me)_

Number of Orgasms: _6_

Note: _Gave him my virginity. Bad Idea, he thought I was going to marry him afterwards, though he does know how to focus on good spots, got much better after first time, eager to please._

Total: _7-8__/10. Points for Virginity taker, not bad but too clingy._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Name: _Tarou_

Number of Sexual Encounters: _1_

How Quickly he agreed: _We met four years ago and even then he was very reluctant to give himself to me. I think it's because he has a crush on someone else. _

Number of Orgasms: _1_

Note: _He didn't seem to be enthused over anything, more of a 'Let's get this over with' kind of lay, I'm certain this won't be repeated a second time. _

Total: _5/10. Fine, but too reluctant and business-like to be enjoyed for more than one orgasm. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Name: _Tamaki Sabaku_

Number of Sexual Encounters: _14 an__d counting._

How Quickly He Agreed: _He didn't seem to fuss much when I told him I was his birthday present. Not at all._

Number of Orgasms: _Him- 25 Me- 30_

Note: _Being Best Friends with his sister gives him easy access to me, detached like Fuck buddies, great deal and older does equal wiser. _

Total: _10/10 Scored on this one, let's just hope he keeps it coming. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sakurai skipped over the rest as he was struggling to breathe, flipping to the last name given:

Name: _Sakurai Haruno_

Number of Sexual Encounters: _1_

How Quickly he agreed: _Four meetings _

It ended there, Naruko obviously unable to finish it as Sakurai took a pen at the nightstand and at the bottom of the Page, at the total, made the universal sign for Zero: _0._

He then set the book on the nightstand, turning and grabbing his jacket, his heart and head aching as he shut the door, waking Naruko up with the hard slam of the door.


End file.
